Reject
by uzai sagi
Summary: What if a contractor refused to pay their price once they recieve their powers? Would they become partly human? These type of contractors are not contractors, but are dubbed as "rejects". Read on as one human refuses their contract and becomes a reject. Heixoc
1. New Star of a New Contract Part 1

**Okay, yes, I am using the same character, but this is in a different situation. So don't hate me for it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

It was the dead of night in Tokyo. Where you could hear traffic with its endless noise making. Where small neighborhoods are quiet and they could hear the sound of traffic from a distance.

Somewhere around Shinjuku, a small apartment complex had its lights bright from inside each room it had. A middle aged man came walking up to his apartment room number when he suddenly spotted something. Or in this case, _someone._

A young girl in her teens was lying across the ground in front of the door next to his room unconscious. She wore dark clothing, but had on grey converse. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown and her skin was lightly tanned.

The man gasped and ran over to the girl to shake her awake. "Hey, kid! Are you alright!" When she didn't stir, he shook her harder. "Kid! Kid!"

His yelling had apparently woken up one of his neighbors, which was a young woman. She glared at him drowsily and asked, "What's going on?"

The man turned to his neighbor in distress. "Call an ambulance! And be quick about it! This girl needs help!"

Upon seeing the girl in his arms, the woman became alarmed and went inside to call 911. The man lightly smacked the girls face to wake her up, but to no avail. She looked deathly pale in her condition. Her rose colored cheeks were fading, making her seem like she was close to death. The woman came out with her phone in her hand and looked worriedly at the girl.

"We have an emergency. There's an unconscious girl here in the Shinjuku apartment complex... Her condition? Well, she's looking pale and she's close to dying! Thank you, please hurry!" The woman hung up and walked to her neighbor. "The ambulance will be here shortly." The man didn't seem to pay attention to her as he kept his eyes focused on the girl. "What's wrong?"

"This girl," he said. "I've seen her before. She was walking near an alley in the city and some guy came out from the shadows and shoved some cloth in her face. She started struggling until she passed out and he took her away. I ran to the alley to see if I could help her, but they were already gone."

"And he just left her here?" the woman asked in astonishment.

"Probably..."

The woman looked down at the girl in pity. Why would anyone want to kidnap a young girl like her? If she heard correctly, this girl had just arrived here in Japan from America. She had such a small body, it made her look no older than sixteen.

"Chief, we got a report saying that a girl was found lying on the ground unconscious in front of one of the rooms of the Shinjuku apartment complex," Saitou said. "She was last seen being kidnapped by a man in the shadows of an alley. Her neighbor tried to help her out, but they were already gone. It wasn't until after midnight that he had found her on her doorstep and got another one of his neighbors to call an ambulance. He also saw the man shove some cloth in her face and the doctors believed that it was filled with chloroform."

Kirihara paid attention to the report with concern. "Did the girls neighbor describe the man who kidnapped her?"

"He said he looked like a man in his mid-thirties with a green army jacket and grey khakis with brown combat boots."

"And the girl?"

"Dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, dark clothes, and in her teens. The doctors did some examination onto her body, and they found no signs of her ever being molested while she was unconscious."

"Do you have any more information about her?"

Saitou took out a file and handed it to Kirihara, who opened it to see the picture of the girl.

"Katelyn Miranda Mier. Age: eighteen. She's an exchange student from the U.S., and she just arrived here this morning. She was offered a scholarship here in Tokyo and was trying to settle down in the Shinjuku apartment complex. It's a special school for students with autism. She was diagnosed with it at the age of two, but she's seems to be good at taking care of herself."

"Was she ever accompanied by anyone?"

"No, not that I know of. We've also got another witness saying that they saw her being carried around by her abductor. They saw him glowing and he walked through the walls. I think she was kidnapped by a contractor."

Kirihara clenched her hands. "Did they find any other signs of physical assault?"

"No, however, they did find a small bruise onto her right arm. They say it was from a needle. I'm not sure what they did to that girl, but whatever it is, it could be bad."

"Does her family know about this?"

"The CIA is trying to keep this case a secret, Chief. I don't think her family's going to find out any time soon..."

Kirihara looked down at Katelyn's picture, and she couldn't help but think that she looked a little too young to be eighteen. "She looks a little younger, don't you think?"

"She had just turned eighteen a month ago. But other than that, yeah..."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yeah, intel says that this kid got abducted last night and was left at her doorstep," Huang said. "Apparently, they're trying to find a new way to make a contractor."

"Make a new contractor?" Mao said. "Why would they want to make a new contractor?"

"See the way they were trying to make this work is that if a contractor gives a human being their blood, they could develop their powers without having any problems. They probably thought that this kid would be a perfect test subject, but she probably would've tried to fight back, so they had to knock her out to do it. Poor kid."

"Since when did you ever give anybody any sympathy?" Hei asked.

"I'm only taking pity on her because she might end up like one of you freaks!"

Hei didn't seem phased by his reply and just ignored it. "So what do they want us to do?"

"Just keep an eye on her and see if anything happens. If what those contractors did to her was successful, than the Syndicate won't have any choice but to put her on lock down."

Katelyn walked out of the hospital and waved to the nurses and thanked them for helping her before putting her black sweater on and walking to her apartment. As she walked down the streets, she was trying to register what had happened last night. She remembered being caught from behind, but other than that, the rest was a blur. Next thing she knew, she was at the hospital, having been told that her neighbor, Satoshi, had found her unconscious. That was oddly nice of her neighbor, even if she didn't really know him.

The teen sighed in anguish. Great, she had only been in Japan for a day, and something like _this _ had to happen? I bet her dad will be really happy to know that coming here for a scholarship by herself wasn't a good idea.

As she walked up to her room, her other neighbor, Kyoko, opened her door and gave the girl a concerned look.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," Katelyn replied. "Thanks for calling 911. If you guys hadn't have found me, I probably would've been dead."

Kyoko smiled at the teen. "I'm glad you're feeling alright. Would you like some company?"

The teen shook her head. "Nah, I think I need to be alone for a bit. I'm trying to register all of this, and I think it might stress me out. Thanks anyway."

"Alright..."

Katelyn unlocked her door and waved at her neighbor before walking inside. She exhales a deep, exhausted sigh as she pulled off her sweater, threw on the coat rack and fell on top of the couch. Today was _not _ her day.

"Sir, I'd like your permission to ask Katelyn Miranda Mier about her abduction," Kirihara said to her father.

Her dad was a little surprised, but he frowned. "Misaki, that girl is trying to recover from all of it, and you want to ask her questions _now _ of all times? Did you forget about her-"

"I'm well aware of that, Dad, but she was kidnapped by a _contractor! _I doubt she's even aware of their existence. Whatever they did to her was obviously meant for something serious. What if they injected her with some type of poisoning?"

"The doctors say she's fine, Misaki. If she was injected with poison, they would've performed an operation on her immediately."

"Sir, if a contractor kidnapped her, then that means that they are up to something, and I'm afraid it might endanger her life..."

Her stared at her long and hard before he sighed. "Alright, but try not to be so rash with her. She's a very fragile child."

Katelyn sat down in the chair with her eyes trained to the table and rubbing her hands together underneath in anxiousness. This was a habit of hers when she was young, and she still did this today. Kono and Saitou sat on her opposite and gave her looks of concern.

"Miss Mier, do you know why we called you here?" Saitou asked, clearing his throat.

Katelyn looked up for a short second before looking back. "To... to investigate?"

Saitou nodded. "Yes, to investigate. It concerns the night of your abduction, and we want to ask you a few questions. Is that alright with you?"

"I... guess..."

Saitou cleared his throat again before continuing. "Alright, let's start from the beginning. When did you first leave the United States?"

Katelyn thought about it for a second. "Three days ago. I've never been on a plane for that long before, really. It still kinda feels like I had just left yesterday. I arrived here at about nine in the morning. It's funny how I even remember that, I don't usually keep track of time."

"Yeah, I can imagine. When did you first try to settle down once you finally came here?"

"Hmmm... Like somewhere around noon. They said that they found an apartment I can settle into once I came here. After I had gotten all of my stuff unpacked, I took a tour around the city."

Saitou nodded. "Do you think you can tell us what happened throughout your abduction?"

Katelyns breathing had stopped and her hands started to sweat as she continued to rub them together.

"Miss Mier...?"

Kono looked down underneath the table and saw her fondling with her hands before he let out a small smile. "Looks like someone's a little nervous..."

Katelyn flinched and squeezed her hands together in fear. Saitou glared at the cop.

"C'mon, Kono, we're supposed to be helping her, not scaring her!"

"Sorry, man..."

The teen trembled as she felt vulnerable under their care. "Can I leave...?"

They looked at the teen before Saitou replied. "No, I'm sorry, but we still have more questions about last ni-"

"Look, I don't remember shit from last night, alright!" the teen shouted. She soon calmed down when she realized her tone of words, but did not apologize.

Kirihara watched this from another room and decided to intervene.

"Alright, I need you two to get out," she said as she opened the door. "I'll speak with her myself." She grabbed the two men and threw them out of the room before they had a chance to say anything. As she closed the door, she looked at the teen, who still kept her gaze down at the table, before walking over to her. "How are you feeling today, Miss Mier?"

Katelyn began to relax as she knew that she was with another woman. "I'm doing okay, I guess..."

Kirihara nodded before taking a seat. "My apologies for the way my coworkers acted towards you."

"It's okay. Look, I know you're trying to help me, but..."

"But what?"

Katelyns hands began to tremble, not knowing exactly what to say. "I just..."

Kirihara leaned forward and touched the teens hands. "I know you're scared right now, Katelyn, but there's no need to be afraid of anybody here. You didn't do anything wrong. All we want you to do is tell us what you remember from last night, okay?"

Katelyns trembling hands loosened their grip on each other as she couldn't help but ask, "Does my family know about this?"

Kirihara shook her head. "No. The CIA is trying to keep this case under raps."

Katelyn sighed in relief. "Good..."

The older woman smiled. "You think you can tell me what happened last night?"

The teen nodded. "I remember struggling to get out of this mans iron grip he had on me. The smell from that cloth made me pass out before I could continue to struggle..." She thought long and hard about what she had saw throughout her abduction. "And I remember waking up maybe three or four hours later, but my eyelids were barely opening and everything was a blur. I could tell that I was lying on a soft bed when I felt my back laying down. I looked around the blurry place and it was dark. When I looked down at my arm, there was this red line attached to my arm and it hurt. My eyes started to follow where the red line would end, and it looked like a bag with some red liquid. I only stayed awake for like a minute before I passed out again. Then the next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital..."

Kirihara stared long and hard as she had listened to the teens story. "Can you remember anything else after that?"

Katelyn shook her head.

"Tell me, Katelyn, are you aware of the existence of contractors?"

The teen looked at the older woman in confusion. "What's a contractor?"

Kirihara shook her head. "Never mind. That's all we wanted to know."

"So can I leave now?"

"Yes, you can leave."

Katelyn smiled as she gathered her things and got up from the chair she sat in.

"Would you like us to escort you home?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Kirihara smiled as she lead the teen out of the room.

"Sorry for the scare we gave you back there, Katelyn," Saitou said as they drove to her apartment.

Katelyn shook her head. "It's no big deal. I just have some anxiety issues."

"We could tell," Kono said before Saitou punched him in the gut. "What?"

Katelyn laughed, making the two men smile.

As they pulled up to her apartment, Katelyn grabbed her stuff as Kono asked, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

The teen gave him a look that said 'are you for real?' before opening the door and closing it. Saitou gave him a look.

"What the hell was that about?"

Kono raised his hands in defense. "I was just asking."

Saitou sighed before he started driving away.

Katelyn walked up to her door, but what she saw was something she least expected. A case was left in front of her doorstep, what was in it she didn't know. She picked it up, looked at it questioningly, before opening her door and going inside.

In the dead of midnight, Hei loomed over the girls apartment window and watched her as she sent an e-mail to her family, telling them that she was alright. The teen couldn't help but feel like she was being watched and she looked out the window behind her. Sighing, she silently decided that she needed air and got up to grab her sweater before heading out. Hei quietly followed her as she headed off towards the city.

Katelyn would turn around in alarm as she heard footsteps following her, while Hei stayed clear out of her sight. She started getting scared as she thought that the same man would come for her again and unconsciously broke into a run, making the Black Reaper run after her.

She did her best to lose him, but he was faster than her. Eventually, she was able to lose him after running into the city. Katelyn sighed in relief until she bumps into someone and she fell to the ground. She looked up to glare at someone, but she saw that it was only Saitou and got up to dust herself off.

"Katelyn, what're you doing here?" he asked.

The teen smiled sheepishly. "I just felt a little anxious and I needed to get out for a bit."

Saitou smiled at her. "How about I get you something to eat?"

"You don't have to..."

"It'll be my treat."

"Um, okay..."

The teen looked back behind her before following the cop to a fast food joint.

Hei could only watch the girl as she silently checked to see who was supposedly stalking her. He didn't know why, but some part of him thought she was cute.

"Hey, Saitou, can I just have my meal to go?" she asked, making the older male confused. "I just want to get home as quickly as possible."

He was still confused, but he nodded none the les. "Alright, get her a burger to go."

Once he paid for her dinner, she silently thanked him before stepping out and walking back to her apartment. It didn't take her long to get back, but once she made it for the door, she caught a glimpse of a man in a mask that had a supposed smile and a purple lightning bolt. She stared in silent fear before she quickly grabbed the doorknob and ran back inside.

"Seems like you gave her quite the scare," Mao said, walking up to Hei.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"She just turned eighteen a month ago. Why the sudden interest?"

"She seemed a little anxious when I started following her. It was... kinda cute."

"Have you taken a sudden liking to her?"

Hei just scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't know her well enough to like her."

Mao just watched the teens door. "You never know..."

"You ran into her last night? What was she doing out so late at night?" Kirihara asked.

"She told me she felt anxious and that she wanted to go out for a bit," Saitou responded.

"That's not good, Saitou. What if her abductors try to take her again?"

"We're keeping a good eye on her, Chief."

Kirihara didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel worried for the girls safety. She knew a kidnapped victim wouldn't be that much of a deal, but this girl was kidnapped by a _contractor._ So this victim was in fact a big deal.

Katelyn figured it was high time that she told someone about who was following her last night.

"You think about going out at night again?" a stranger asked.

Katelyn was startled, but she nodded. "Yeah, but how would you know that?"

"The fear in your eyes. A lot of people are afraid to go out at night, because of the rumours..." The girl leaned forward as he leaned toward her. "Rumours of the Black Reaper..."

Katelyn blinked in confusion. "Who's the Black Reaper?"

"A tall dark man in black clothes with a smiling mask. He comes out at night hunting for contractors and criminals. They say he's a contractor as well."

"What's a contract-"

Just as she was about to ask, someone slammed down their cup.

"I think you've said enough, buddy," a short old man said.

He had brown hair that was covered by a hat, which Katelyn figured was because he was bald, khaki pants, dress shoes, and a black coat covering an orange shirt with a grey vest.

"Take my advice, kid, and don't listen to this drunken kook."

"Hey, I ain't drunk!"

With that, the old man left. Katelyn was a bit confused. What on earth was a freaking contractor!?

"Oh, and if you ever think about telling anybody about that Black Reaper following you, just forget about it. Keep it to yourself..."

The girl looked as the man walked away again, never noticing that he was still standing there. How did he know who was following her last night?

As she walked around the city at night and headed straight back to her apartment, she caught sight of the Black Reaper behind her and started running again until she got to her door. She fondled in her bag to look for her keys as the Black Reaper started slowly walking towards her. Once she found them, Katelyn quickly unlocked her door and ran inside when she opened it before slamming it shut.

"Chief, PANDORA has found frightening results of Katelyns condition when she was finally found," Otsuka said.

"What?"

Katelyn took off her sweater as she walked over to her bed and layed down and stared at the cieling.

"They say that during her abduction, she was injected with the blood of a contractor."

"A contractors blood!?"

The girl stared at the cieling fan as it spun around and she started sweating slightly.

"Yes. Apparently, they were trying to find a way to make a new contractor by injecting their blood into a human being so that they could develope their powers. They're not sure if it will work, but if it does..."

Kirihara looked down gravely. "Then Katelyn will become a contractor..."

Within the young teens eyes, her pupils began to turn red.


	2. New Star of a New Contract Part 2

**Wow, I never thought that this story would interest some people... Well, anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"So the Black Reaper made her run, huh?" Huang asked.

"Yep, did the same thing last night as well," Mao replied. "I hope he doesn't take it too far. I learned that she has Asperger syndrome. The Public Security Division had her file when she was found. Seems the only reason she came here was to go to school."

"Heh, sounds like something a kid her age would do."

Katelyn stirred some of her coffee as she was feeling light headed. She brushed her forehead as she felt some sweat and exhaled a cold, shaky breath. Her cheeks were red and her vision started to blur. A knock was heard on her door and she set her coffee down then slowly got up from the small table to go answer it. Once she was there, she put her grip onto the doorknob and twisted it slowly before opening to see her neighbor, Kyoko.

The woman was smiling before she frowned. "Katelyn, are you okay?"

The teen could barely answer as she started breathing heavily and sweating badly. "I think... I need... to see... a doctor..." She fell to her knees and started panting.

Kyoko knelt by her side in alarm. "Do you want me to take you?"

Katelyn nodded and was picked up to be lead to the hospital. Her legs began to grow weak as they went further down to the city, her vision getting blurrier with every step she took. It wasn't long until they came across a man who looked to be in his early forties in a dress suit. His sandy blonde hair matched his slightly tanned skin, and he walked around with a cane.

"Good morning, ladies," he greeted, his voice having a British accent. "What seems to be the matter here?"

"This girl needs a doctor," Kyoko said worriedly. "She was kidnapped two days ago, and they did something to her, but I don't know what!"

The man looked down at the sweating, exhausted teen and saw how weak she looked. "Well, she can't get there with just one person, can ya, lass?" Katelyn was unable to answer as she could barely hear anything that was going on at the moment. Seeing this, he walked over to them, grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulder, the hand with the cane resting onto her back. "C'mon, lass, let's get you to the doctor."

Kyoko touched Katelyn's forehead and felt how hot it was. "Oh, god, she has a fever. We have to hurry."

Matsumoto was just walking out of the hospital when he spotted the exhausted teen being carried by two people, her cheeks red and beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"What happened to her?" he asked them in alarm. "Is something wrong?"

"She needs help, please get a doctor!"

Nurses started scurrying toward the teen as she finally went limp and passed out onto the floor. Matsumoto was shocked at the sight, he didn't know if the contractors blood was already taking effect in her system, but he could only pray that it wasn't the case.

From outside, a small puddle of water was out on the streets near the hospital and Yins specter watched as one of the doctors picked Katelyn's limp body up and took her to the emergency room. Yin was only slightly concerned for the girl, considering that she was a doll and that she couldn't feel any kind of emotion.

"How's she doing, Yin?" Hei asked.

"Not well," she replied. "It looks as if the contractors blood is taking effect in her system, and now she's back at the hospital."

"Doesn't look like whichever contractor gave her their blood was a very pleasant person," Mao commented. "If anything, it could possibly fail and she'll just die on the spot. That would mean that they went through all that trouble for nothing."

"Don't be too sure," Huang warned. "It may look like it's taking effect, but nothing's happened yet, so we can't act now. Oh, and Hei try not to freak her out so much. She's one of those specials needs kids."

"Which type of need?"

"Asperger Syndrome. That means she could break into a serious meltdown if you get too close to her at night."

Kirihara walked inside the hospital and approached Matsumoto. "How is she doing?"

"Doctor says that she has a fever and may have passed out from heat exhaustion, but other than that she should be fine later on."

"Do you think it could be the contractors blood in her veins?"

"I certainly hope not, but right now all we can do is wait and see if their little 'experiment' was successful."

At midnight, Hei watched over the girls sleeping form in the hospital bed. He reached out his hand and lightly brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Getting touchy, aren't we?" Mao whispered I amusement.

Hei flinched and pulled his hand back quickly. "I was just trying to feel her forehead."

"You may be a good liar, Hei, but not this time..."

"Just shut up..."

They both flinched as the woman stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Both were relieved at this, but then they noticed that she started to sweat once again. Hei brought his hand to her forehead this time and felt how hot she was.

"Looks like her fever's getting worse."

"Let's not worry about that, Hei. We better get going before she decides to wake up and catch us here. After all, she's scared of you the most."

Hei grunted in annoyance before he jumped out the open window.

In the morning, Katelyn woke up to find herself in the hospital once again. She groaned in frustration and rubbed the sleep in her eyes.

"Just fucking great," she grunted. "I'm back at the hospital... This is so not how I wanted my trip to be like."

A nurse came to her door and opened it, making the teen jump in her bed.

"What the fuck!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were awake," the stunned nurse said.

"There's a thing called knocking you know." Katelyn sat up in the hospital and the nurse came to her with a clipboard.

"How are you feeling, Miss Mier?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but other than that I feel fine."

"That's good. The doctor would like to come in and give you a few check-ups later on, is that alright?"

"It's fine."

The nurse nodded before she wrote something down on her clipboard and left the teen alone. Katelyn looked out her window and saw a black cat with a bell around its neck outside. As she looked down at it, Saitou came in with a small smile.

"Hey, Katelyn, how ya doin'?" he asked.

Katelyn smiled back. "I have a headache, but other than that I'm doing alright."

"That's good." He took a seat in a chair that wasn't too close to the bed. "What happened to you yesterday?"

"I was... feeling weak and I needed a doctor. My neighbor and some other person helped me get to the hospital, but once we got here, I passed out."

Saitou looked at her in concern. "You said another person helped you. Do you remember who it is? Know who it is?"

Katelyn shook her head. "He never told us his name, but he had a British accent and he looked to be about in his forties. Other than that, he's not someone I would know."

Saitou nodded. "That's all I need to know."

The doctor came in with some tools and gave Saitou a stern look. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Miss Mier needs to be looked over, but she should be free to go once we're done."

Saitou nodded and got up. "See ya around, kid."

Katelyn waved to him before she turned to the doctor.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

At night, Katelyn was walking down the streets of the city when she heard a young girl screaming in an alley. Without thinking, she ran to the alley to see what was going on, and she caught sight of a man trying to take her shirt off. Out of instinct, she pulled out her pocket knife and ran over to stab his thigh. The man howled in pain and she kicked him away from the girl.

"You ok?" she asked turning to the younger girl behind her.

The girl, who looked to be about fourteen, nodded and hid behind the eighteen year-old in fear of the man.

"What fuck was that for, you bitch?" the man hissed.

"The fuck's up with you, asshole!" Katelyn shouted back. "You're the one trying to molest a girl here! I can easily call the cops!"

The man brought his gun and pointed it at the girls, making them flinch in fear.

"I can easily blow your fucking head off if you don't stay the fuck outta this!"

Katelyn gave him a hateful glare and her pupils became red and her body started glowing.

the man with the gun was stunned at the sight and he felt like he wasn't himself. The girl behind her was shocked.

"Put the gun in your mouth," Katelyn demanded. "Then pull the trigger."

The man seemed like he was hypnotized as he brought the gun to his mouth and shot himself. Once Katelyn stopped glowing, her eyes widened in shock at what happened. He actually listened to her? It didn't matter at the moment as she turned her attention to the frightened teen.

"Call the cops..."

The girl nodded and pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

The Security Division soon came by as an ambulance had come to see if the girl Katelyn saved was hurt. Kirihara approached the frightened young woman.

"Katelyn, what happened?" she asked.

"I-I don't know!" Katelyn replied urgently. "I was walking down the streets and I heard that girl screaming. I ran to the alley and saw that sick fuck trying to take her shirt off, and I just wanted to help her so I stabbed him with my knife. Then he had a gun on us and I told him to shoot himself and... He actually listened to me!"

Kirihara grabbed her face. "Katelyn, calm down!" She soon froze as she saw the womans pupils turn red and stared in shock. Katelyn was on the brink of tears before she ran away back to her apartment. Saitou came up to the chief in confusion.

"Chief, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kirihara stared after her sadly. "She's a contractor now..."

Katelyn had continued running until she bumped into the Black Reaper, who grabbed her arm and made her look at him. Her eyes widened in fear as she struggled to get out of his strong grip.

"Let me go!"

He soon loosened his grip and she was free from his grasp and ran to her door, unlocked it, and then slammed it shut once she was inside. She threw her sweater on the floor and stared backing into the living room wall before her tears fell and she slid down to burry her face in her knees. Never had she thought of ever killing a man! Good god, she just became a _murderer!_

"Looks like their little experiment was a success," Mao said as he watched the woman sleep.

"Now that she's a new contractor, we're gonna have to a better eye out for her," Huang said on the other line. "What's she doin' now?"

"She's getting up and going to the living room. There's a case containing small doses of heroin, she doesn't know that yet, but she will when she sees it. I'm guessing that's supposed to be her payment."

Katelyn opened the case to find heroin in small needles. She grabbed one and uncapped it before pointing the needle at her left wrist. Right when it was about to touch her, she stopped and blinked in realization.

"What?"

"Mao, what's going on?" Hei asked.

"She was just about to take her payment, but then she just stopped herself."

Katelyn brought her hands back and wondered what on earth she was doing with a dangerous drug. Was she just about to drug herself? She put the cap back on and put with the rest of the drugs and closed the case. Once that was done, she grabbed the case, walked over to the window, opened that, and then threw it out the window. As the case made a huge mess, Katelyn paid no attention to it as she closed the door. She didn't even notice that it had started raining until she heard thunder storms, but she didn't care. She just went back to bed.

Mao stared in shock. "Unbelievable. She didn't pay her price."

"What?" Huang said. "That's impossible! No contractor can do that!"

"Maybe not every contractor, but apparently _this _one _can._"


End file.
